Love Knows No Gender
by TheOneWithTooManyInterests
Summary: After her brother gets into an accident, Alexis is asked to take his place, and go to Dalton academy. Little does she know she'll draw the attention of a tall, and arrogant Warbler knows as Sebastian Smythe. And everyone at Dalton knows that once Sebastian lays his eyes on something, he'll have it, no matter what the cost may be. OC-centric, Sebastian S. X female OC


Alexis had always been terrified to lose everything she held close. After the tragic car accident her parents had been in when she was merely four years old, she was scared to death to lose her twin brother, Alexander. And now, he was in the hospital, with a broken arm and leg. She cursed him for being so reckless. Didn't he realize he had nearly caused her a heart-attack?

She opened the hospital with a deep sigh. He weakly turned his head at her entering. A bandage was around his head, and he had a cast around his left leg, and right arm.

'Hey Lex' he chuckled.

She gritted her teeth.

'Hey Lex? That's all you have to say?' she snarled.

He blew out some air. She could see he was worried about what kind of direction their talk would take.

'You irresponsible, immature, little idiot' she growled.

'Little? You're older by ten minutes, Lex' he tried to be humorous.

She placed the fruit basket she had for him onto the stand next to the bed. Her eyes softened, as she took in her brother, looking quite beaten.

She very carefully pushed some of his blond bangs out of his eyes.

'I thought I'd lost you' she breathed out.

'You didn't, sis' he smiled weakly.

She sat down, sighing deeply.

'You were supposed to start Dalton academy this week. How do you plan on doing that?' she asked.

'I don't. I actually hoped you would help me with that' he wondered.

'With what?' Alexis questioned with a raised eyebrow.

'Take my place at Dalton' he offered.

She shot up.

'Are you insane? Me? Going to an all-boys school? What if I get caught, huh?' she exclaimed.

He merely chuckled.

'Look, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't know you couldn't pull off being me. No one there ever met me, they wouldn't know the difference' he shrugged.

She crossed her arms. She hated the idea, but he was pulling the puppy-dog eyes on her. She wanted to help him out, but was terrified she'd get caught. From what she had heard, Dalton was a boarding school, meaning she'd get a set of room-mates. She couldn't stand the idea, but didn't want to disappoint her brother.

'Fine' she finally sighed.

He smiled.

'You're the best' he laughed.

She glared at him.

'You're going to owe me, big time' she growled.

'Don't worry, I will' he laughed.

She chuckled dryly, before ruffling his hair.

'Sometimes I absolutely hate being your twin sister' she spoke.

'Yeah, I know. I love you too, sis' he cheerfully said, before pulling her closer to him.

'Gosh, I love you so much' he nearly giggled.

'Don't thank me yet' she laughed.

'You're still the best' he insisted.

She rolled her eyes. Her brother was such an idiot…

**XXX**

After her visit to the hospital, Alexis drove back to the Lima Bean, where she had planned on meeting her best friend, and her brother's girlfriend, whom also happened to be a close friend of hers.

She parked her motor-cycle outside, and zipped open her leather jacket, for some refreshment. On her way in, someone pumped her shoulder. She glared at this person, hating how people these days couldn't watch where they were going.

She passed several tables, and saw a dark-haired boy, talk to a brown-haired boy, maybe a little older than her, dressed in the same kind of uniform; she had spotted her brother wearing once, before the accident. She wondered if those uniforms were what she was going to have to wear. She guessed so.

She took her seat next to her friends.

'Hey guys, Alex just asked me one heck of a favor' she spoke.

Her bright, red-haired friend Molly sat up straight. Her other friend, a platinum blonde named Carrie, frowned.

'Tell us' the blonde answered eagerly.

'You know how Alex wanted to get into Dalton. Well, he did, but thanks to the accident, he can't. He asked me to pretend to be him, and go in his stead' Alexis explained.

Molly stifled back a humorous chuckle.

'That Alexander always had a taste for the theatrical' she shook her head.

'So, what did you say?' Carrie asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

'I said…I would do it' Alexis sighed.

Molly started to laugh, much to Alexis' annoyance.

'Look, you may not be the girlish girl there is here, Lex, but do you think you can pull it off?' she asked.

'You're aspiring to be a makeup artist, think of this as your newest project' Alexis spoke with crossed arms.

The corner of Molly's bright pink lips twitched up into a smirk.

'You're on' she laughed.

'Guys…what if you get caught?' Carrie interjected,

'I'll make sure that won't happen; I just have to make sure I lock the bathroom door when I'm taking a shower' Alexis laughed.

**XXX**

'I am an absolute genius!'

Alexis simply laughed at Molly praising herself.

'Just give me the mirror, will you?' she asked.

Carrie watched with unease from her seat.

'You do look a lot like him, Lex. It's kind of scary' she timidly said.

Alexis soon was handed a mirror. When she looked into it, she was shocked to see her reflection. She did look an awful lot like her brother. Her long, blonde hair was hidden beneath a dirty blond wig, similar to her brother's hair. She thought that it was just the wig that made the difference, but the removal from all the makeup she had on her face had a pretty big hand in it too.

She blew out some air.

'Well, I guess there's no going back now, huh?' she asked, before looking up to Molly behind her.

'You look hot' Molly laughed.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

'Great. I really needed to hear that' she grumbled.

'Don't be a pussy, Alexis. You'll pull this off. I'm sure you will' Molly exclaimed.

She stood up, brushing off her clothes.

'So, Carrie, what do you think?' she asked with a faint smile.

'I think this is a bad idea' Carrie mumbled back.

'You're such a little, uptight missy, aren't you?' Molly asked.

'Well, you should think the same thing if she was pretending to be _**your **_boyfriend!' Carrie snapped, before hurrying out of the house.

Molly sighed.

'She's such a little bitch sometimes. I could just choke that, with silk scarf covered neck of hers' she grumbled.

Alexis chewed on her bottom lip, upset about Carrie's reaction. She knew what she was doing was dangerous but…she simply had to do it. Alex was her brother; he would do the same for her.

**XXX**

**So, what do you think of the revamp so far?! I'm planning on changing the story-line a little, maybe I'll throw in a little Hunter Clarington, I don't know. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and, until next time.**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


End file.
